1. Field for of the Invention
This invention relates to an improvement of an electronically controlled camera which has a zoom lever for driving a zoom lens between a wide position and a tele position and a mode button for changing the mode of the camera, and which displays a mode mark showing a mode established by the mode button on a display portion.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In recent times, an electronically controlled camera, which has a zoom lever for driving a zoom lens between a wide position and a tele position and a mode button for changing the mode of the camera, and which displays a mode mark showing a mode established by the mode button on a display portion, has been developed. A camera of this type is designed such that a picture can be taken in various types of exposure modes and taking modes, which is very desirable.
However, if the number of mode buttons to be used is increased, the trouble for selecting the mode buttons is increased. In view of the foregoing, an attempt was made in that the number of mode buttons is not increased and various modes are selected merely by the number of operating times a mode button is selected and a mode mark showing each selected mode being displayed on a display portion so that it can be visually confirmed. This is good in some respects, but there is a limit to the number of mode marks that can be displayed in the display portion.
It is not an easy job to add new functions for changing a manual shutter time and an interval time in addition to the newly added functions of a bulb mode (a bulb mode often means manual shutter mode) or interval mode.